beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk02/MITE.EXE
MITE. Strings 0x505-0x515 Not enough memory 0x109C-0x10A6 {MAIN MENU} 0x10AC-0x10C6 G - Go Start Communications 0x10CA-0x10D9 H - Hangup Phone 0x10DD-0x10ED I - Enter Site ID 0x10F1-0x1112 L - Load Parameters from Disk File 0x1116-0x1135 S - Save Parameters on Disk File 0x113C-0x1145 Sub-Menus: 0x114B-0x1157 P - Parameter 0x115A-0x1163 O - Option 0x1167-0x117A U - Text File Upload 0x117C-0x1191 D - Text File Download 0x1195-0x11A8 B - Binary File Xfer 0x11AA-0x11BD M - Macro Definition 0x11C1-0x11D5 C - Command Processor 0x11D7-0x11EA F - Character Filter 0x11EE-0x1201 T - Special Features 0x1207-0x1222 X - Exit to Operating System 0x1227-0x1243 {Enter option (? for help):} 0x1245-0x1262 {MACRO STRING DEFINITION MENU} 0x126B-0x127F X - Exit to Main Menu 0x1284-0x12A0 {Enter option or ? for help:} 0x12A3-0x12CD {UNWANTED CHARACTER FILTER DEFINITION MENU} 0x12D6-0x12EA X - Exit to Main Menu 0x12EF-0x130B {Enter option (? for help): } 0x130E-0x1316 n: XXH = 0x131D Non-breaking space. 0x1320-0x135D Spaces. 0x135F-0x1361 OFF 0x1362-0x1364 ON 0x1365-0x1368 HALF 0x1369-0x136C FULL 0x136D-0x1370 NONE 0x1371-0x1374 DD 0x1375-0x1378 EVEN 0x1379-0x137B ANS 0x137C-0x137E ORG 0x137F-0x1385 DIRECT 0x1386-0x138C ONLINE 0x138D-0x1393 OFFLINE 0x1428-0x142B CAPT 0x142E-0x1431 APPE 0x1434-0x1437 WRIT 0x143A-0x143D ECHO 0x1440-0x1443 EXIT 0x1446-0x1449 MACR 0x144C-0x144F READ 0x1452-0x1455 SEND 0x1458-0x145B RECV 0x145E-0x1461 RC 0x1464-0x1467 PROT 0x146A-0x146D HELP 0x1470-0x1473 BUFF 0x1476-0x1479 SCRE 0x147C-0x147F CRC 0x1482-0x1485 USE 0x1488-0x148B ? 0x172C-0x1743 {Local Command (or ?): } 0x1747-0x175F {Remote Command (or ?): } 0x1761-0x1782 Enter L for local command options, 0x1785-0x17A7 S for system command options, 0x17AA-0x17CD ? for detailed descriptions : 0x17CF-0x17F1 ECHO ON Turn printer echo on 0x17F4-0x1817 ECHO OFF Turn printer echo off 0x181A-0x183C CAPTure ON Turn capture mode on 0x183F-0x1862 CAPTure OFF Turn capture mode off 0x1865-0x188A CRC ON Turn XMODEM CRC mode on 0x188D-0x18B3 CRC OFF Turn XMODEM CRC mode off 0x18B6-0x18E1 APPEnd Append capture buffer to file 0x18E4-0x1918 WRITe Write capture buffer to disk and close 0x191B-0x1945 READ ufn Read disk file and upload it 0x1948-0x1972 PROTocol Check/select binary protocol 0x1975-0x19A3 SEND ufn Send file using current protocol 0x19A6-0x19D7 RECV ufn Receive file using current protocol 0x19DA-0x1A02 MACR List defined macro strings 0x1A05-0x1A32 BUFFer Print capture buffer statistics 0x1A35-0x1A66 SCREen ON Allow incoming character to display 0x1A69-0x1A9D SCREen OFF Disable console on incoming characters 0x1AA0-0x1ACB USE ufn Get "console" input from file 0x1ACE-0x1AFF EXIT Exit to System (Local command only) 0x1B05-0x1B3B Number of bytes captured = nnnnn out of nnnnn available 0x1B3F-0x1B42 HELP 0x234A-0x2380 For the interactive help feature to work, MITE.HLP must 0x2383-0x23A2 be on the currently logged disk. 0x23A8-0x23C4 - Press any key to continue - 0x23F8-0x242C For help on a particular menu option press the letter 0x242F-0x245B of the option. For general help press "?" : 0x245F-0x2497 MITE supports a variety of binary file transfer protocols 0x249B-0x24D1 For more information press the letter of the protocol: 0x24D5-0x24FE Help is available on the following topics: 0x2502-0x251C A - General use of macros 0x251F-0x2545 B - Special characters used in macros 0x2548-0x2566 C - An example of macro usage 0x2569-0x2582 D - Another sample macro 0x2586-0x25A1 Which topic interests you? 0x25A5-0x25CE Help is available on the following topics: 0x25D2-0x25F9 A - What does the character filter do? 0x25FC-0x2628 B - How to enter a character to be filtered 0x262C-0x2647 Which topic interests you? 0x264B-0x2674 Help is available on the following topics: 0x2678-0x268F A - General information 0x2691-0x26B3 H - Ambiguous file name expressions 0x26B6-0x26C3 B - Copy file 0x26C7-0x26CF I - Reset 0x26D2-0x26D9 C - Dir 0x26DD-0x26F3 J - Set file attributes 0x26F6-0x26FF D - Drive 0x2703-0x2712 K - Size of file 0x2715-0x271C E - Era 0x2720-0x2735 L - Space left on disk 0x2738-0x2740 F - List 0x2744-0x2750 M - Type file 0x2753-0x275A G - Ren 0x275E-0x2765 N - User 0x2769-0x2782 Which topic interests you? 0x2786-0x27AF Help is available on the following topics: 0x27B3-0x27CA A - General information 0x27CC-0x27EA H - Menu of additional commands 0x27ED-0x27F7 B - Append 0x27FB-0x2806 I - Protocol 0x2809-0x2813 C - Buffer 0x2817-0x281E J - Read 0x2821-0x282C D - Capture 0x2830-0x283A K - Receive 0x283D-0x2845 E - Echo 0x2849-0x2852 L - Screen 0x2855-0x285D F - Exit 0x2861-0x2868 M - Send 0x286B-0x2875 G - Macros 0x2879-0x2881 N - Write 0x2885-0x289E Which topic interests you? 0x2B78-0x2B7F MITE.HLP file. MITE.HLP 0x3290-0x32A8 {TEXT FILE DOWNLOAD MENU} 0x32AE-0x32CA C - Capture Mode = XXX 0x32CE-0x32EA I - Capture Indicator = XXX 0x32FE-0x3305 A - Append Captured Data 0x3309-0x331F W - Write Captured Data 0x3323-0x333A R - Reset Capture Buffer 0x333E-0x335A P - Printer Echo = XXX 0335E-0x3374 T - Type Capture Buffer 0x337A-0x3396 F - Flow Control = XXX 0x339A-0x33BB Q - Flow Start Char = XXH = NN 0x33BF-0x33E0 S - Flow Stop Char = XXH = NN 0x33E6-0x33FA X - Exit to Main Menu 0x33FF-0x341B {Enter Option (? for help):} 0x341D-0x3433 {TEXT FILE UPLOAD MENU} 0x3439-0x344C U - Upload Text File 0x3452-0x346E D - Interchar. Delay = XXX 0x3472-0x348E E - Await Char. Echo = XXX 0x3492-0x34AE H - CR/LF Handshaking = XXX 0x34B2-0x34D3 T - Turnaround Char. = XXH = NN 0x34D7-0x34F3 G - Garbage Char. Count = XXX 0x34F9-0x350D X - Exit to Main Menu 0x3512-0x352E {Enter Option (? for help):} 0x38EC-0x38FB {PARAMETER MENU} 0x3901-0x391F B - Baud Rate = XXXXX 0x3923-0x393D D - Data Bits = X 0x3941-0x395E P - Parity = XXXX 0x3962-0x397C S - Stop Bits = X 0x3982-0x399E R - Role (ANS/ORG) = XXX 0x39A2-0x39BF M - Mode (Duplex) = XXXX 0x39C5-0x39E0 A - Auto Redial Count = XX 0x39E4-0x3A1B N - Phone Number = XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0x3A1F-0x3A4C I - Modem Init String = XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 0x3A50-0x3A73 H - Dial Prefix = XXXXXXXXXX 0x3A79-0x3A8D X - Exit to main menu 0x3A92-0x3AAE {Enter option (? for help):} 0x3AB2-0x3ACE Enter initialization string: 0x3AD2-0x3AEB Enter dial header string: 0x3AED-0x3AFA {OPTIONS MENU} 0x3B00-0x3B21 E - Escape Trigger Char = XXH = NN 0x3B25-0x3B46 M - Macro Trigger Char = XXH = NN 0x3B4A-0x3B6B B - Break Trigger Char = XXH = NN 0x3B6F-0x3B90 K - Command Trigger Char= XXH = NN 0x3B94-0x3BB5 R - Remote Trigger Char = XXH = NN 0x3BBB-0x3BD7 C - Caps Lock = XXX 0x3BDB-0x3BF7 L - Auto LF after CR = XXX 0x3BFB-0x3C17 T - TWX Mode = XXX 0x3C1B-0x3C37 D - Direct Connect Mode = XXX 0x3C3B-0x3C57 Q - Expand Tabs to CON = XXX 0x3C5D-0x3C71 X - Exit to Main Menu 0x3C76-0x3C91 {Enter option (? for help):} 0x3C96-0x3CAE Enter Auto Redial Count: 0x3EF0-0x3F0A {BINARY FILE TRANSFER MENU} 0x3F10-0x3F31 P - Protocol = XXXXXXXX 0x3F35-0x3F51 C - CRC option (XMODEM) = XXX 0x3F57-0x3F76 S - Send File and Return to Link 0x3F7A-0x3F9C R - Receive File and Return to Link 0x3FA2-0x3FB6 X - Exit to Main Menu 0x3FBB-0x3FCA {Enter option:} 0x3FCC-0x3FD7 Now Sending 0x3FD9-0x3FE6 Now Receiving 0x3FE8-0x3FF5 All Files Sent 0x3FF9-0x400A All Files Received 0x400E-0x401B Checksum Error 0x4022-0x4034 X - XMODEM (Single) 0x4036-0x4049 B - XMODEM/B (Batch) 0x404D-0x4061 C - CLINK & Crosstalk 0x4063-0x4076 H - HAYES (Smartcom) 0x407A-0x4089 I - IBMPC Async 0x408B-0x409D M - MITE Multi-file 0x40A1-0x40B4 T - TEXT (mainframe) 0x40B9-0x40E5 Enter new protocol code or CR for no change: 0x40E7-0x40FA Unknown message type 0x40FE-0x411A Current Protocol is: XXXXXXXX 0x411E-0x4125 XMODEM 0x4126-0x412D CLINK 0x412E-0x4135 HAYES 0x4136-0x413D IBMPC 0x413E-0x4145 MITE 0x4146-0x414D TEXT 0x414E-0x4155 XMODEM/B 0x47CF-0x47D7 File Sent 0x47DB-0x47E8 All Files Sent 0x47EC-0x47F8 File Received 0x47FC-0x480D All Files Received 0x4811-0x481C - using CRC 0x481E-0x4832 Switching to checksum 0x56F8-0x5700 Spaces. 0x5ABE-0x5AF2 Program name, version and copyright. MITE v2.74 - Copyright © 1983, Mycroft Labs, Inc. 0x5AF6-0x5B2A XXXXXXX. Bytes Captured = nnnnn/nnnnn. Capture = XXX. 0x5B2E-0x5B37 Site ID = 0x5BA7-0x5BC5 Awaiting Carrier (ESC to abort) 0x5BCA-0x5BDB {Carrier Detected} 0x5BDF-0x5BF1 No Carrier Detected 0x5BF5-0x5C02 {Carrier Lost} 0x5C06-0x5C13 Illegal Option 0x5C17-0x5C30 {SYSTEM COMMAND PROCESSOR} 0x5C35-0x5C5A Enter command, HELP or ? for details: 0x5C5C-0x5C79 {Explanation of symbols used:} 0x5C7F-0x5C82 {d:} 0x5C84-0x5CA7 stands for a drive name (A:,B:,etc.) 0x5CAD-0x5CB1 {afn} 0x5CB3-0x5CD3 stands for an ambiguous filename, 0x5CD8-0x5CF5 for example: *.ASM, F*.*, etc. 0x5CFB-0x5CFF {ufn} 0x5D01-0x5D23 stands for an unambiguous filename, 0x5D28-0x5D4C for example: FRED.ASM, MITE.COM, etc. 0x5D52-0x5D57 {$att} 0x5D59-0x5D7A stands for a file attribute, which 0x5D7F-0x5D9A may be any of the following: 0x5DA1-0x5DC7 {$DIR} - make file visible in directory 0x5DCC-0x5DF4 {$SYS} - make file invisible in directory 0x5DF9-0x5E15 {$R/W} - make file Read/Write 0x5E1A-0x5E35 {$R/O} - make file Read/Only 0x5E3A-0x5E68 Type to return to SYSTEM COMMAND PROCESSOR 0x5E6A-0x5E78 {Command Error} 0x5E7E-0x5EAB Type to continue, X to exit to Main menu: 0x5EAF-0x5EBF Enter new value: 0x5EC3-0x5EDD Enter new ASCII character: 0x5EE1-0x5EF8 Enter new phone number: 0x5EFA-0x5F08 {Illegal Value} 0x5F0E-0x5F1F {Enter Filename:} 0x5F21-0x5F34 {No Directory Space} 0x5F38-0x5F47 {Filename Error} 0x5F4B-0x5F5B {No Such File(s)} 0x5F5F-0x5F6F {Unable to Close} 0x5F73-0x5F95 Capture complete. Now closing file 0x5F97-0x5F9F {Warning} 0x5FA3-0x5FC8 Carrier still present. Hangup (Y/N)? 0x5FCA-0x5FF0 Awaiting Incoming Call - abort with ESC 0x5FF6-0x6012 Capture Buffer Reset to Empty 0x6018-0x603D {Not in Capture Mode, request ignored} 0x6041-0x605A Now resuming previous call 0x6061-0x6081 {*** Capture Buffer Overflow ***} 0x6086-0x609A Transmission Complete 0x609E-0x60AA Now Dialing: 0x60AC-0x60E9 {There is already a file with that name.} Overwrite it (Y/N)? 0x60EB-0x611C {Maximum Error Count Exceeded} - Try again (Y/N)? 0x6120-0x6137 {Send operation aborted} 0x613B-0x6153 Attempting to Synchronize 0x6159-0x6170 Enter New Macro String: 0x6172-0x6182 {Receive Aborted} 0x6186-0x6192 File Received 0x6196-0x619E {Timeout} 0x61A3-0x61B0 {Send Aborted} 0x61B4-0x61BC File Sent 0x61C2-0x61D5 Are you sure (Y/N)? 0x61D7-0x61E3 Resuming Link 0x61E9-0x61F3 {Disk Full} 0x61F7-0x621D {Invalid Parameter File} - Load aborted 0x6221-0x623F {Warning}... old parameter file 0x6245-0x6253 Enter Site ID: 0x6255-0x625E Site ID = 0x6260-0x6273 nnnnn Compare Errors 0x6277-0x62A5 The following special characters are available: 0x62AB-0x62AC @W 0x62AE-0x62CD Wait until no chars for 1 second 0x621-0x62D3 @Pi 0x62D5-0x62F9 Wait until no chars for "i"/10 second 0x62FD-0x62FF @Tn 0x6301-0x631B Trap on ASCII character "n" 0x631F-0x6320 @E 0x6322-0x6336 Turn on wait-for-echo 0x633A-0x633B @N 0x633D-0x635C Turn off wait-for-echo (default) 0x6360-0x6362 @Li 0x6364-0x6381 Link to Macro String "i" (0-9) 0x6385-0x6386 ^M 0x6388-0x6396 Carriage Return 0x639A-0x639B ^n 0x639D-0x63B1 Control character "n" 0x63B6-0x63EB If Macro String 9 is defined, it will be automatically 0x63EE-0x641B sent once the connection has been established. 0x641E-0x6453 If Macro String 8 is defined, it will be automatically 0x6456-0x647E sent in responce to a Ctrl-E in TWX mode. 0x6483-0x64AA Abort macro string transmission with ESC 0x64AF-0x64C3 Type to continue 0x64C5-0x64D9 Type to continue 0x64DB-0x64EE {Insufficent Memory} 0x64F4-0x6507 {Macro String abort} 0x67ED-0x6803 {SPECIAL FEATURES MENU} 0x6809-0x682A C - Comm Port = X 0x682E-0x6853 B - Port Base Address = XXXXH 0x6857-0x687C V - Interrupt Vector Address = XXXXH 0x6882-0x68A3 N - Normal Foreground Color = X 0x68A7-0x68C8 M - Normal Background Color = X 0x68CC-0x68ED H - Hi-Lite Foreground Color = X 0x68F1-0x6912 I - Hi-Lite Background Color = X 0x6918-0x692C X - Exit to main menu 0x6931-0x694D {Enter option (? for help):} 0x694F-0x6967 {COLOR SELECTION OPTIONS} 0x696E-0x6976 0 - Black 0x6978-0x6981 1 - Blue 0x6984-0x698C 2 - Green 0x6990-0x6997 3 - Cyan 0x6999-0x69A1 4 - Red 0x69A4-0x69AE 5 - Magenta 0x69B2-0x69BA 6 - Brown 0x69BC-0x69C6 7 - White 0x69C9-0x69D5 8 - Dark Gray 0x69D9-0x69E6 9 - Light Blue 0x69E8-0x69F8 A - Light Green 0x69FA-0x6A07 B - Light Cyan 0x6A0B-0x6A17 C - Light Red 0x6A19-0x6A2B D - Light Magenta 0x6A2D-0x6A36 E - Yellow 0x6A3A-0x6A42 F - White 0x6A47-0x6A65 {Enter Foreground Color Code:} 0x6A6B-0x6A73 0 - Black 0x6A75-0x6A7E 1 - Blue 0x6A81-0x6A89 2 - Green 0x6A8D-0x6A94 3 - Cyan 0x6A96-0x6A9E 4 - Red 0x6AA1-0x6AAB 5 - Magenta 0x6AAF-0x6AB7 6 - Brown 0x6AB9-0x6AC3 7 - White 0x6AC8-0x6AE6 {Enter Background Color Code:} 0x6AEA-0x6AFB Illegal Color Code 0x6B01-0x6B19 Enter Port Base Address: 0x6B1D-0x6B40 Enter Port Interrupt Vector Address: 0x6F0D-0x6F16 Digits (0-9). 0123456789 0x719F-0x71B5 Disk Full - Job Aborted 0x71F5-0x7211 Unable to Close - Job Aborted 0x73DC-0x73DF CON: 0x73E0-0x73E3 RDR: 0x73E4-0x73E7 PUN: 0x73E8-0x73EB LST: 0x73EC-0x73EF NUL: 0x778D-0x7791 DIR 0x7794-0x7798 DIRS 0x779B-0x779F DRIVE 0x77A2-0x77A6 CHDIR 0x77A9-0x77AD ERA 0x77B0-0x77B4 ERASE 0x77B7-0x77BB HELP 0x77BE-0x77C3 LIST 0x77C5-0x77C9 REN 0x77CC-0x77D0 RESET 0x77D3-0x77D7 SET 0x77DA-0x77DE SIZE 0x77E1-0x77E5 SPACE 0x77E8-0x77EC TYPE 0x7C71-0x7C7F No such file(s) 0x7C83-0x7C8C All files? 0x7C8E-0x7C9E Filename conflict 0x7CA2-0x7CB0 Attribute error 0x7CB4-0x7CC7 System Command Error 0x7CCB-0x7CE0 nnnnnk Bytes Available 0x7CE4-0x7CF1 Filename error 0x7CF5-0x7CFB erased 0x7CFD-0x7D0A , nnnnnk Bytes 0x7D0E-0x7D27 Total size = nnnnnk Bytes 0x7D2B-0x7D3C No directory space 0x7D40-0x7D4E Unable to close 0x7D52-0x7D75 Not available on this version of DOS 0x7D79-0x7D88 Pathname Invalid 0x7D8C-0x7D9E Available commands: 0x7DA4-0x7DAB DIR afnx 0x7DAD-0x7DC3 list files in directory 0x7DC7-0x7DCF DIRS afnx 0x7DD1-0x7DEB list all files in directory 0x7DEF-0x7DF8 CHDIR afnx 0x7DFA-0x7E11 change current directory 0x7E15-0x7E1C DRIVE d: 0x7E1E-0x7E2E set default drive 0x7E32-0x7E3B ERASE afnx 0x7E3D-0x7E49 erase file(s) 0x7E4D-0x7E51 HELP 0x7E54-0x7E6B print available commands 0x7E6F-0x7E76 LIST ufn 0x7E78-0x7E8B list file to printer 0x7E8F-0x7E99 REN old=new 0x7E9B-0x7EA5 rename file 0x7EA9-0x7EAD RESET 0x7EB0-0x7EC2 make all drives R/W 0x7EC6-0x7ED1 SET afnx atr 0x7ED3-0x7EEA set attribute on file(s) 0x7EEE-0x7EFB SIZE d:afnx 0x7EFD-0x7F14 display size of files(s) 0x7F18-0x7F1F SPACE d: 0x7F21-0x7F3F display space remaining on disk 0x7F43-0x7F4C TYPE ufn 0x7F4E-0x7F61 type file to console 0x8330-0x8346 Disk Full - Job Aborted 0x85D3-0x85DD Last Module Program in Action